


The politeness of the bite

by RoswellNM42



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: A prompt from comment-fic on Lj that I filled, the prompt was: Shadowhunters, Raphael /Simon Lewis, loves how polite he is when he bites humans





	The politeness of the bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).

Raphael loves how polite Simon is when he bites humans.   
  
“I’m so sorry!”  
  
Simon says holding one hand out to the human girl who looks like she’s about to faint from blood loss.  
  
“Oh my God! I...I didn’t mean to – I....”  
  
Even in a bar with willing participants Simon feels the need to ask if he can bite, and Raphael just finds it both parts annoying and intriguing.

Maybe it’s the good catholic boy inside that he once used to be that makes him understand Simon better than most. The wanting to do things right, not because it’s for show, but because it’s actually who Simon is, who he’s hardwired to be. That doesn’t just go away because you get turned into a vampire from one night to the next. It takes time to forget who your hardwired to be. Something Raphael knows all too well about.   
  
“Will you stop asking already!”  
  
Raphael’s’ annoyed voice is heard as he appears from behind Simon and grabs the human girl, his fangs releasing as he digs them into skin that breaks upon contact with his mouth. Drinking just the right amount to have the blond girl fall to the cold concrete ground from the strain of blood loss surging through her fragile human body.   
  
Passed out on the cold ground ‘till someone finds her and wakes her up, asking what’s gone on. And the girl not having a clue. Not even remembering who either Simon or Raphael are, if she had passed them on the street.  
  
“Here, drink...”  
  
“That’s an order, not a request!”  
  
Raphael says, grabbing Simon by the collar of his shirt and crashing their lips together so Simon can taste the fresh warm blood still in Raphael’s mouth as he crushes their mouths together. He bites down on Simon’s bottom lip and watches for his reaction.   
  
“Ow!”  
  
Simon protest, a hand going straight up to his lip where he had been bitten and assaulted. Checking for blood which Simon finds when he moves his hand away.   
  
Raphael grabs him again, this time pushing him hard against the wall of the alleyway.   
  
“Don’t make me make you finish what you start again.”  
  
But the hard on that Raphael has between his legs speaks to the fact that Raphael feels less like a mother teaching her child to eat, having to force feed her babe because it can't quite eat on it’s own, but instead an alpha expert hunter vampire that’s mildly but none the less intrigued and sexually curious with one Simon Lewis. 


End file.
